


Plots of Sax

by Violsva



Series: Vi's Biscuitverse Ficlets [3]
Category: Biscuitverse - Faerymorstan, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biscuitverse, Epistolary, Failed Sexting, Fanfic of Fanfic, Humour, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: For once it’s not (entirely) autocorrect’s fault.





	Plots of Sax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerymorstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/gifts).



> [The original universe.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81361)

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Rich you where her**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: John Watson

**???**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Going to duck Shellac. Want you to hello**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: John Watson

**Are you okay?**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**Is John okay? Is he still with you?**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Okay!!!**

 

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Mostly. Yes.**

**He is very drunk. I’ll take care of him.**

**We solved the case!**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**Congratulations!**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Hes very hottt**

**So are you you should come!**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: John Watson

**How about you come home instead, dear.**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**Wait.**

**This is John Watson we’re talking about. John I-was-in-the-army the-H-is-for-Hollow-Leg Watson. You’ve been gone for less than three hours. How many did he have?**

 

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Are the children still asleep? Shaun’s been waking up at night sometimes recently. I wonder if it’s stress from having a new sibling.**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**They're fine, yes. How many did he have, Sherlock?**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Sax. Plots of sax. Soft you**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**William Sherlock Scott Holmes, did you roofie our husband?**

 

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**No!**

**I would never!**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**Pull the other one, it’s got bells on.**

 

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**...Right.**

**But it wasn’t me this time! It was the suspect!**

**That was how I identified him, actually. Then John wrestled him to the ground and it was all very exciting and we called Lestrade and everything was settled.**

**But John had already drunk some of his and now he’s refusing to leave.**

**And being very handsy.**

**And loud.**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Loveyour cock..**

**His cock**

**ASLI yous**

**.**

 

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**It’s nothing fatal, I promise. And the side effects should be entirely temporary.**

**He’ll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, though. And probably not remember any of this.**

**Which may be all to the good, under the circumstances.**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Naked him let me rough him**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**Can you at least take his phone?**

 

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**No. I’ve tried. He’s very stubborn.**

**So far as I can tell he’s not texting anyone but you, though.**

**(Instead he’s just announcing his intentions to half the pub.)**

**When it’s kicked in a little more I’ll get him into a cab and we’ll come home. It’s a good thing I’m stronger than I look.**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**Before any public indecency, I hope.**

 

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Too late.**

**How about, with the minimum possible public indecency?**

**Normally I wouldn’t mind...**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Nice sock**

**Mary?**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: John Watson

**Yes?**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Love love.**

**Home?**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: John Watson

**I love you too.**

**Home sounds like a good idea.**

 

From: John Watson  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**Dsfhgjhhop**

 

From: Sherlock Holmes  
To: Mary Morstan Watson

**And he’s out.**

**See you soon.**

**Thank god. Being the adult is exhausting.**

 

From: Mary Morstan Watson  
To: Sherlock Holmes

**Knew you could do it if you had to. :-***


End file.
